The Jackson Laboratory is an intellectual center for mammalian genetics. It has unique expertise in all aspects of mammalian genetics, and a unique resource - genetically defined mice and their mutants. With the rising importance of mouse models, there is a critical need for training programs to prepare the next generation of geneticists to exploit this experimental resource. The Jackson Laboratory requests funding to establish a quality NINDS postdoctoral training program to designed to prepare well-qualified trainees for careers as independent neurogenetics investigators. Nine members of the TJL Research Staff form an interdisciplinary pool of trainee preceptors who take full advantage of the Laboratory's unique expertise in all aspects of mammalian genetics, and its unique resources. The study of neurological diseases and the development of relevant mouse models, as well as the study of molecular and cellular mechanisms that underlie disease processes, are made possible by the availability of the Laboratory's unparalleled resource of special mice. This new NINDS Training Grant requests two postdoctoral positions for the first two years and three, thereafter. Trainees devote their major effort to bench research, and are integrated into TJL seminars, courses, workshops and research interest groups. They are required to write fellowship applications, and present their results annually, both at in-house interest groups and national or international meetings. Their progress is overseen by a formal Training Committee, with each member acting as an informal mentor, or liaison, for several trainees. Upon completion of training, participants will be qualified to engage in creative, independent research in neuroscience at a university, research institution or in industry. Over the past five years, half of TJL postdoctoral fellows obtained tenure track positions, compared to a national average of a quarter. The rest of the trainees found scientific positions in industry or research institutions. The primary training facility is The Jackson Laboratory, a private, independent research center, which has held NIH research training grants continuously since 1956. These well-trained neuroscientists will be given the tools to unlock the mysteries of neurological diseases in mice, which could then solve the same problems in humans. The resultant knowledge will serve the public health interests by developing treatments for Alzheimer's, epilepsy and a host of other diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]